


Naked and Afraid

by QSleepDeprivedWriterQ



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ/pseuds/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ
Summary: Prompt from TumblrCredit:keyboard-harpoon





	Naked and Afraid

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ Shepard said loudly as she slumped against a cement wall giving her cover from the mercenaries currently spraying every square inch with bullets.

Liara was at her side in a second, “Why do you have that look on your face?”

Shepard looked at her confused, “What?”

“The ‘oh shit I think I just got shot’ look.” Liara growled out at her, and tugged her into a corner.

“Armor off, now.”

Shepard choked, “I-huh? Now?”

Liara glared at her.

Shepard’s face flushed, maybe from the adrenaline, or maybe it was Liara’s tone, she would never know.

Reluctantly she began removing her armor, listening to the mercenaries spray bullets in their direction.

Liara quickly looked her over, finding an entry bullet wound, but not an exit.

“I think your armor slowed it down, it’s still in you, I’m calling this mission off.”

Shepard began to argue and Liara glared at her causing her to shut up immediately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shepard glared at the floor as Jack howled with laughter that was louder than the music blasting in the club.

“You were basically naked Shepard, that’s the most hilarious thing I’ve heard in awhile.” Jack wipes tears from her eyes.

“I regret telling you.”

This caused Jack to start laughing again, causing many of the others at the table to join in.

“I regret telling any of you.”

“Look, sorry Shepard, but it’s funny.” Garrus said nursing a drink in his hand.

Shepard’s frown deepened, causing more laughter.


End file.
